Daybreak
by AsikIkisa
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya on a motorbike trip trough Sweden, and Izaya's thoughts about the swedish culture and the lack of nights in summer.  Authours own frustration about the night/day thing, in nothern Europe xD xD  Pairing is Shizaya, but no actual smut :P


**Note: Durarara isn't mine! Now, enjoy!**

It annoyed him. Very much.

The lack of an actual night, was driving him crazy. It was too bright, even if the sun had set, and he couldn't sleep.

Not to mention that he stayed up late in the night, because the sun wasn't any good clock at all.

But he agreed to such life. He abandoned Tokyo, and all his friends and mortal enemies, all for the sake of the blonde.

Still, he longed to see the stars already.

At night, the sky shifted from darkblue and very light blue, changing into a green and yellow glow at the east side. Even if the sun had just set, it was a yellow-greenish glow at the east side.

It was weird. And unfamiliar. And Izaya refused to accept it as normal.

In the winter though, it was worse. The night was the majority of the day and it snowed very often. At least his black jacket with white fur at the edges proved useful for once.

But still, at the winter, he longed to see the sun.

They traveled far and wide in the country of Sweden. It was very big indeed, nearly 17 times as big as Japan, and the people were only 9 millions. But it was Shizuo's dream. To visit a country on a motor bike. With Izaya nonetheless.

The motorbike wasn't very expensive. In fact it was broke pretty often. But before their trip, Shizuo did check everything and fixed the motorbike. It was a gift from his parents at his 19th birthday.

But in that weird country of northern Europe, the motorbike could be fixed at every petrol station. So Izaya and Shizuo managed to visit the country on that bike.

They spent a year there. A year of the utterest weird traditions, and they soon learned to eat with fork and knife. Before march, they ate weirdly sweet cakes, that had marcipane filling and much of whipped cream.

When they traveled around one of the Swedish villages, the 30th of April, they saw fires nearly everywhere, and drunk people partying. In the middle of June, high schoolers ended the school, which caused trucks with young people driving around a town in the middle north. Not long after that, in june families and other people were dancing around a green pole. Izaya knew that it represented males and females organs, and wondered why was little kids dancing around it, pretending to be frogs.

In the august, they could have eaten shrimpers in every restaurant. They had also heard of fermented herring, but Izaya refused to eat that. He hated canned food after all, and it didn't smell good.

They were back home before christmas, and one thing that was good with that trip, was that Shizuo quited smoking. Well, not quite. He had snuff, a little pill of nicotine that he had between his teeth.

After all, Izaya won't ever miss that weird country of Sweden. The lack of night in summer, and the lack of sun in winter drew him crazy. He wondered how the Swedish people manged to live there anyway.

And their next trip, on that motorbike would be around Japan. Izaya was just setting plans of that, when Shizuo came to his room, very proud of something.

"I think I know the name." Shizuo said, grinning.

"The name of what? Are you hiding something from me, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked, confused.

"The name of my motorbike. I decided to name it 'Daybreak'." Shizuo said, proudly.

"Ah. I see. So it was crossing between the night and day in northern Europe, right?" Izaya asked his mischievous smirk on his face.

Shizuo nodded with satisfaction.

THE END.

**A/N: I wrote this, because I'm frustrated at the lack of night in Sweden between May and August. You can look at my photos in the dA gallery, which is listed under "Homepage" on my profile. I don't really know if you can fix your motorbike at every petrol station here, because I never owned one. But hey, it's fiction, right? XD And the rest about traditions and nights is true XD Tell me what you think about this story, for Feedback is loved :D**


End file.
